otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:V.I.P.
}} }} : You still seeing that mechanic guy? : Doug? : The mechanic. : Nah I'm seeing someone else now. : : Don't give me that look either! When was the last time you were seeing a man? That wanna-be sports caster from San Diego? You've been single for almost a year now. : I've never gone out with anyone from San Diego. : You've broken more hearts then me. Keeping all those boys at a distance over the years. You've been stringing along Marcus for like, ever. : What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to date someone that I work with and live across the hall from. He probably feels the same way. : How would you know, you're oblivious to every guy that looks your way at the bar, or do you really think you're some kind of all-star waitress. He's super hot too. : Hurry the hell up, we're running late already. : I'm just saying you always seem lonely. : I don't need an relationship right now. : Who the hell said anything about a relationship? Use it, abuse it, then lose it, cause you look like you need it. : Stacy, Fred. What took you so long? : Someone felt the need to lecture me while they were applying their make-up : I did no such thing, I just gave her some very well-needed advice. : Fine, I'll keep it in mind. : Anyway, we're supposed to have some VIP posse tonight, right? Had to make sure I looked extra-gorgeous, VIPs tip almost three times as much as our normal customers. : He smiles slightly. You look beautiful. But the last time you were late with incoming VIP, Calypso nearly made you cry from the fit she was having. : Yeah, well she insulted my make up too so fuck her. I'd rather be late and beautiful, than frumpy and on time. : Do we know who the VIPs are? : I don't think they ever tell anyone. : No matter how hard I try I can never get Peralta to spill the beans. : Probably because he knows you'd gossip everyone in your phone book. : It better be someone who's actually important. Seems like all we've been getting lately is rich old men trying to be young. : What is this doing out here? He catches himself and whispers so that the nearby Calypso won't catch the mistake. This silver is meant for our VIPs, dear. He shoos the waitress away back into the kitchen. : : Keep it together Acacio. It's a big night and if you look stressed out then She thinks something is wrong. : Everyone calm down, calm down. We're here. Just had some car trouble, that's all. : : : Marcus. You look wonderful, is that a new cologne? : It's not- : Doesn't matter. I have a very special job for you tonight that only someone as... strong as yourself can deal with. : I'm watching the VIP door. : So smart too. I'll fetch you the list, darling. Big smile, dear. We want to look happy for Calypso. : : I better get behind the bar before Calypso notices I'm not chained behind it. : He seems even more tightly wound than usual, they must've booked someone important. : : So who do we got? Spill the beans big guy. : You tell me. : ...Nadrageel? That name sounds weird enough to be familiar... Thomas Durrance?! He's that up and coming artist/model millionaire guy! He's really mysterious. I think his parents died when he was a kid, so he's almost like Superman, you know? The brooding guys are just... Ugh... : That's Batman, Stacy. Anyone else we should be worried about? : This Natalya sounds familiar. Nadrageel. I think someone from my hometown had that last name, might've moved there after I left for L.A., I remember my friends talking about some billionaire moving there. You know about three years back I think I went to a party or something at her mansion... One of her mansions... Or maybe it was her son's mansion... I should call up my friend and ask her, she was there too. You know I had so much to drink I really don't remember, I just remember it was in a big ass house. These other people look like businessmen, lawyer-y names. : Oh I beg to differ. I believe every name on that list is important. : Calypso! How are you today, love that dress. : She closes her eyes for a moment as she talks. Regrettably as much as I enjoy it I don't pay you to kiss my ass. I pay you to kiss hers. Miss Natalya Nadrageel. Do anything she asks, no questions. No drink is too expensive for her, understand? : You know I think I know her son. : She quickly walks up to the three of them. Winston just said a white and gold Rolls-Royce just pulled up outside... Figured everyone would want to know the VIPs are arriving. : She hands Marcus the clipboard and walks away from them, ready to greet the very very important guests. : Perfection. Not a speck of dust. : : Better get back behind that bar. : You never get star struck like everyone else here. You play it too cool. : I don't have a reason to. They only pay me to look intimidating. : Keep that stern outlook. All this commotion for a handful of people... Money really does make you important. I better get to the kitchen, I'm not sure if Calypso wants me waiting on the VIPs or if I'm singing tonight, so I better just stay out of the way. : : : : : I want a bottle of Rose Champagne brought up, whatever kind you have. I want it warmed. ...And a mixed platter of whatever food you serve here. The other guests have not yet arrived. : You're our first arrival, Miss Nadrageel, and may I say we're all so very honored to have you here tonight. : : He opens the double doors that lead to the second floor VIP room. : : I'm sure you already have the list of names that will be showing up tonight, I just need to double check that it's up to date. : Can I get your name, miss? : She lets out a very quiet sigh and shakes her head to gather herself a little.}} Of course, Agatha O'Hara. I'm the VIP's assistant. : : Here you are, Miss O'Hara. : ...Not all of these people will be showing up tonight, but I'm sure you don't care. If anyone with a crossed out name attempts to get in, please deny entrance, if they insist feel free to throw them out. If Chris or Orion Nadrageel make an appearance please inform me before you allow them admittance into the VIP area. As we are discussing business that is of considerable importance, and it does not involve their input... Can I get your name, just so we know who is keeping watch? : It's Marcus, I'll be here all night to watch over your room. : Thank you Marcus, if we need anything else I'll be down. You doing okay? : That VIP lady's a trip. She's got these wild eyes, scary even, felt paralyzed when she looked at me. Looks like they're generous tippers though, so I better keep my cool like you. Maybe then I can buy myself a Rolls Royce after tonight? : Nervous? Just do what I do. Imagine everyone in their underwear. : You imagine me in my underwear? : : }} : Hey Stacy, get me a water with some Lime? : One of the VIPs ordered you a Rum and Coke. : Huh? Really? I'm still on the clock, I can't drink. : Yeah I know, so I made it mostly Coke. Mostly. : It's probably some married old man. : For your information it was Thomas Durrance. : Who? : Damn it Fred, just drink the damn Coke! And then take these up there. Maybe give Thomas a wink. He's the best looking guy with the blonde hair, even you can't miss him. : Put some lime in it for me, will you? How are guests doing? : Very tame. If I were to guess the blonde guy set this meeting up, the others seem so out of place. : Thomas Durrance? Stacy said he bought me a Rum and Coke. Does he seem like a creep? : He didn't say much before going upstairs. Stacy said he's a "mysterious" guy with a lot of money. Take that as you will. : Yeah, well, Stacy's opinion on men is sketchy. She thinks all of you are knights in shining limousines, ready to drive her off into the Hollywood sunset... : You better get going. And Fred, don't be nervous. This guy can't do anything to you while I'm here. : I'm not nervous, I'll just imagine him in his underwear. : You asked me here ensuring that you has something of worth, but now you refuse to cooperate. : It's not a matter of trust. You obviously have the resources, but if I gave it up now... ...I would lose any leverage I have over the situation. : Then you've wasted our time. : You assumed I would just give up information, just like that? ...Why? : Agatha we make our leave, we've no more reason to stay in this... Den of noise. : : Did you enjoy the drink? : No offense, but I'm not supposed to drink when I'm on the clock. : I assumed that, but thought you might enjoy the gesture, though that's not the reaction I saw when the bartender told you. : A lot of the VIPs buy me a drink after I sing... It... Get's old. : Well at least you're honest... So when will you be off the clock? I'll buy you something then. : I work until closing... : ...I'm sure I can convince your boss to give you the rest of the night off. : ...I... Really doubt it. : ...If you don't want to go out... Just say the words... : ...I... Didn't say that...? : So you'll grant me a night on the town with the most beautiful girl here? : ...I don't think Stacy would say no. : You're different than most girls... Smarter... But lonely. I could hear it in your voice while you sang. It's a beautiful loneliness... I've never heard anything like it before... I want to know it, if you let me... : ...Alright... : I'll have a talk with you boss then. : : Alright, bar is clean, that means I'm going home. : Fred still in the kitchen? : I didn't see her... Actually I haven't seen her most of the night now that I think about it. : She walks around the club more than any of us. : Umm... I dunno she went up to the VIP lounge. Haven't seen her since then. That was around ten or eleven I think... : He looks over towards the phone on the wall. Try calling her cellphone. : She's not going to answer. : Oh god, don't tell me she's dead. : : Well what happened to her then? : I gave her the rest of the night off. : What? Was she sick? : Oh no, nothing like that. It was a request from one of our VIP guests. : No way. Did she actually leave with Thomas Durrance?! : : Oh, hoho. She actually took my advice for once! I'll drink to that! : : I'm... gonna start walking home. : Yeah I'm beat. Hey don't sweat it, they bought a ton of expensive drinks for how long they were here. : : I'm sure she's fine, Fred doesn't just go out with anyone. : I didn't take Fred for the "mysterious millionaire" type. : Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice Marcus Linnel? : I just have a hard time trusting those types of guys. ...I'm so stupid. : Fred's smart, I'm sure she'll be fine... She needed a night off with some new company. : : Why are there so many damn homeless people in this town these days? Where do they even come from- Fred?! : : Fred... She's pale... I'm calling 911.